degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wise Up/@comment-21969464-20141102161528/@comment-1936167-20141103062420
Ugh, I'm so sorry, Kaylin. I can't with how quick people are to dismiss Disney as childish, just because it generally is marketed for younger viewers. I don't agree with it at all, because I personally feel like I enjoy Disney films more as an adult, than I did when I was a child, and that's saying a lot. I know that Walt himself didn't intend for children to be his only ratget audience. He meant for Disney films to be enjoyed by all ages. Oh, and while we're on the topic of Big Hero 6, I need to rant about something that always bothers me. It's about the fact that most Disney films that don't center around a princess are the one's that aren't well received. I have a small worry that Big Hero 6 won't be all that popular, due to the lack of princesses in the movie. :s I LOVE princess films, don't get me wrong, but it feels like the ones that don't feature a female as the lead role are often those that are forgotten with many Disney fans. Personally, I will always sit and watch any Disney film myself. I don't care what the plot is centered around. Unfortunately, I've noticed that there are several fans who are quick to just brush off certain films, because of the fact that the plot doesn't involve a female heroine as the main character. I'm not trying to hate on anyone or sound misogynistic in anyway. In fact, I embrace films that put a such an empowering spotlight on a female role. The lesser appreciation for the films without these women is the part that just saddens me. What's interesting is that I've noticed in most cases, this action isn't intentional. Other than The Lion King, people just don't seem to have a strong interest with Disney films that center around animals, little kids, robots, etc. as the main characters. Therefore, they dismiss them way too quicky and the film doesn't get that much appreciation. It's something that just really annoys me. I'll give an example, too. Notice how in the past decade or so, films like Dinosaur, Treasure Planet, Brother Bear, Home on the Range, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, and Wreck-It-Ralph have all been underappreciated? Well, then you have films like Tangled and Frozen that were groundbreaking to the box office. I LOVE Tangled and Frozen very much, but they are the two films that, of course, feature a princess. :s I guess you can say that The Princess and the Frog is slightly underrated, but in my opinion, it STILL gets attention from many Disney princess fans, because Tiana is highly marketed everywhere in Disney ads and merch. I really don't want to sound patronizing for saying all of this, but considering which films are among the heavywight classics and which are among the underrated films, I think the evidence speaks for itself. Sorry for the rant, ugh. I'm not speaking for all Disney fans, because I know many people that typically enjoy all the films, which honestly makes me SO happy. However, it just sort of upsets me when I ask if people have seen one of the underrated films I mentioned before and they say, no, and then when I ask about one of Disney's popular releases, they'll give an excited, 'YES.' The mere mention of Big Hero 6's upcoming release made me feel the need to talk about this, because it's something that saddens me when it comes to how Disney films get received as a whole.